One-Shot: Curse of the Sabina Woman
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: A new category is always cause for excitement! And I cannot remember the last time I did a femslash - it's been years! I finally caught Charlie's Angels on a trip I took and loved it! After doing a little digging, I found folks ship Sabina and Elena and so I wanted to do a pairing. Obviously Charlie's Angels 2019. Please, read, review and enjoy!


**One-Shot: Curse of the Sabina Woman**

The clouds parted to allow the Angels to get a good view of the drop-off point, hundreds of miles below. Bosley snapped the clip of her parachute pack across her sternum, blonde hair whipping almost dangerously in the inferno wind coming at them through the open rear of the military aircraft.

"OK, Angels! Time to do it the way the Golden Knights taught us - the female Golden Knights, that is! Let's go, go, go!"

Flinging her hand forward, Jane Kano waved the group of Angels on and out the back of the aircraft, following at the rear. Bosley made to go after them; glancing back, she hollered:

"Houghlin! You..."

"I know, I know," Elena Houghlin huffed. "Land the plane." She tried and failed to inject any attitude or whining into her voice.

Bosley smirked. "See you at the extraction point." Then, she did a double-take at the co-pilot seat in the cockpit. "Wilson! Time to go!"

Sabina Wilson threw off her headset and clambered out of the co-pilot's chair. Elena took one hand off the yoke to slap her a high-five.

She got more than she bargained for instead.

Grinning devilishly, Sabina swung one thigh across the pilot seat and moved to straddled Elena's waist. Pushing her firmly back into the pilot's chair, Sabina took Elena's face in her hands and kissed her thoroughly, almost slobberingly, on the mouth.

Elena's eyes bulged in surprise for an instant... and then almost immediately drifted shut in pleasure. The kiss deepened, Sabina nudging Elena's lips apart and easing her tongue in between the split. The tip of her tongue touched Elena's and it was like an electric shock coursed through the olive-skinned girl's veins.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm..."

Someone moaned... and to Elena's shock, she believed it was herself.

The altitude of the plane responded by proceeding to plummet about 4,000 feet.

"Sabina!" Bosley's peeved snap made Elena and Sabina jerk, their teeth bumping against each other. Elena's hands reached around her partner to regain control of the yoke, from where her palms had slipped off to splay across Sabina's back with almost no awareness. Still, Sabina took her own sweet time breaking the kiss at last. Drawing back, Elena could only gape at her, stunned. Sabina simply bit her lip flirtatiously and daintily, languidly rose off Elena's lap. She almost sauntered out of the cockpit, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Coming, boss!" Sabina and Bosley somersaulted out the back.

Elena had a much harder time landing the plane at the extraction point than she had on her first flight.

* * *

That evening back at the Townsend Agency safehouse found Jane Kano sprawled on the couch, watching TV. A blood-stained tourniquet bandage was wrapped around her left arm, but Saint had removed the bullet she had taken that morning with ease. Sabina came in, nursing a tumbler of wine. Seeing the logo in the bottom righthand corner of the screen, she growled exasperatedly.

"Why do you watch this channel?" the short-haired girl looked down her nose at Turner Classic Movies. A bunch of ginger-haired yokels were dancing around a barn backed up by showtune music. _Oklahoma_, wasn't it? If Sabina had a dime for every time they re-aired that... No, wait, this was... _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_, that's right.

The volume of the TV was a tad too loud. "Well, then, do like the Romans did with them sobbing women, or Sabine women or whatever they called them... _Let me tell you about them sobbing women who lived in the Roman days. It seems that they all went swimming, while their men were off to graze..._"

"Can't beat the classics, man," Jane intoned.

Sabina snorted. "Can't beat the classics? What are you, a Joe Biden campaign slogan?"

Elena joined them just then, and Sabina couldn't help but have her voice trail off, the joke fading into the empty air. Her olive-skinned partner had her damp hair down in ringlets, a white blouse clinging to her skin so that Sabina could see beautiful curves through the clothes. Elena must have done a poor job of drying... and Sabina was ever glad for it.

She had never seen anything so beautiful.

Elena locked eyes with her and smiled weakly, stepping forward with unusual deliberation.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice brokered no room for argument as, taking Sabina by the hand, Elena dragged her out into the hallway and into a darkened corner.

Sabina nervously giggled. "Whoa, rookie, what are you...?"

The words died in her throat as Elena pushed her up against the wall and kissed Sabina senseless. Sabina's eyes grew lidded, then drooped shut as she contentedly looped her arms about Elena's neck and _groaned_. "Mmmmmm..."

Sabina quickly let her hands wander, daring to caress, cup and then squeeze the shapely curves of Elena's bum. She followed that by quite boldly raising her leg to Elena's waist, curling her thigh around the other girl's torso and squirming her hips excitedly, to brush her damp center against Elena's pelvis. In perfect harmony, Elena's one hand snapped out to grab Sabina's breast and give it a firm squeeze. Sabina hissed, leaned into Elena and kissed her harder.

Just when their brains were starting to get fuzzy, Elena snapped back out of the kiss, leaving Sabina gasping for air. Elena was also panting, her gaze hooded.

"I've... I've been waiting all day to do that," she admitted.

Sabina's flushed and very kissed lips dropped open in astonishment. She blushed down to the roots of her hair, and her chest practically glowed pink. Softly, she took Elena's face in her hands and returned the kiss gently, chastely, before pulling away. Elena weakly smiled. Sabina smiled back, both girls letting out twin peals of giggles.

"All right, you two! Stop making out! - you're missing the best part!" Jane hollered from the next room.

The chuckles were now awkward as Sabina and Elena disentangled themselves, the former taking the latter's hand in hers.

"I never did like musical theatre - isn't gay enough."

Elena smirked. "In that case, for our first date, I'm getting you two tickets to _Fun Home_. Lesbians everywhere!"

Sabina beamed. "I look forward to it."


End file.
